


Akrai Ahsoka

by Silver_Snek



Series: Snek's Star 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Ahsoka Tano-centric, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Brother-Sister Relationships, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Everyone Gets A Hug, Fake Harem, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Force Shenanigans, Found Family, Gen, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Liberal Use of Mando'a, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Monarchies, POV Ahsoka Tano, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Political Drama, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Royal Ahsoka Tano, Sibling Love, Togruta (Star Wars), Togruta culture, a fake harem, you heard that guys gals nb pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snek/pseuds/Silver_Snek
Summary: After leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka goes the only place she can think of: Shili, her homeworld.And holy kriff, is she thrown for a loop when she learns she's the heiress to the throne. And she needs a harem or she gets married to a politician she's never met because of tradition or something. AND she needs to figure out how politics work, because she has a chance to stop the war and she'd be damned if she didn't take it.She can probably call some friends to pretend to be in her harem while she figures out what the kark she's doing. Fake it 'til ya make it, right?(GEN. ALL OF THE RELATIONSHIPS AHSOKA HAS WITH OTHERS IS ENTIRELY PLATONIC.)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Everyone, Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Snek's Star 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907557
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Akrai Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT SHIPPING AHSOKA WITH ANYONE.  
> That being said, my dear and sweet Ahsoka is the baby sister of the entire clone army.

Anakin stood by Obi-Wan, his hand twitching in agitation. Rex wasn’t by his side— Sith hels, Rex and Jaig Squad had vanished off the face of the galaxy while they were wrapping up the mission on Felucia, and he’d never been more on edge. The Chancellor had promised that the Republic’s most talented commandos, Delta Squad, were searching for them, but he was still worried Rex would be dead before they even caught his trail. 

Obi-Wan nudged him. “Anakin, the ceremony has concluded. Humans are allowed inside now, are you coming?”

Ah, right. Here he was, on karking  _ Shili _ , for  _ peace talks _ with their new queen. The new queen that the Shilians had been incredibly tight-lipped about, with even the Republic’s spies refusing to share who she was. 

So. Peace talks. With a queen he didn’t know anything about.

As he walked in with his former Master, he glanced around the room. Guards lined the walls, swords in hand and their strange armor almost glinting in the light of the braziers around the room. Two heavily armed Togruta stood before the thrones, but the thrones themselves were empty. The smaller Togruta’s head was bowed, but the older stood tall, holding a massive spear that she twirled once and slammed the butt into the ground, a reverberating sound echoing its way up the staff of the spear.

“State your business,  _ jetiise _ .”

_ Jetii _ ? That was a word the clones used for Jedi. It was… Mando’a, if he remembered correctly.  _ Kark, please don’t tell me we’re dealing with Mandalorians. _

“I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the older Jedi said calmly. Diplomatically. “We came to meet your queen, and hopefully form a proper alliance.”

“ _ Akrai _ .” The guard’s lip curled, green eyes flashing in disgust. “She is an  _ Akrai _ , not a queen.”

“Of course, my apologies.” Obi-Wan inclined his head, and Anakin bit back a sigh of exasperation. Who cared what the word was? It was a woman ruling over a planet, that was a queen. 

The smaller shifted, a sienna hand coming up to brush the arm of the Togruta guard, and the woman nodded, relenting. She shifted her entire stance from offensive to defensive, spear held ready. “Presenting Ahsoka Tanovali,  _ Akrai _ of Shili, Chosen of  _ Ahm-Shili _ .”

_ What? _ Anakin’s eyes widened slightly, and the younger readjusted herself, now standing tall and proud. Her headdress was made of akul and nexu teeth, twining into something dangerously beautiful, but Anakin knew the face, the markings. 

His former Padawan stared up at him with utterly indifferent eyes, back straight and arms crossed behind her in parade rest. 

“So.” Her voice was careful. Calculated. Devoid of the impish undertones he always associated with his Snips. “What would a pair of  _ jetiise _ be doing in my demesne?”

When Ahsoka’s world came crashing down, nobody was there to hold it up. She was Atlas holding up the galaxy, her knees buckling and bones creaking, and if it hadn’t been for Anakin exposing Barriss (her  _ best friend _ , why would Barriss  _ do this _ ?) she would have died in front of a firing squad of her own men, feeling their wretched grief and turmoil in the Force. (She was planning on what to do. What to say. All she could think of was to smile and tell them she forgave them, because it wasn’t their fault. It was  _ never _ their fault.)

So she had done the only thing she could think of doing, short of fleeing to the lower levels. She exchanged the meagre amount of credits she had for passage to Shili, her homeland. 

And as she stepped off the transport onto Shili’s only port, she certainly hadn’t been expecting a Togruta woman that looked just like her to be standing there in strange armor and a massive spear strapped to her back. She was flanked by four other Togruta, two men and two women. 

“Um… hi?” She stared at the first woman, blinking confusedly as she approached, the four warriors trailing behind her. “Can I help you with something?”

“Welcome home, little one,” the woman greeted warmly, and Ahsoka shifted, distinctly uncomfortable. Who was this woman? “It’s been years since you were on Shili, but we felt her calling for her daughter and came to bring you back.”

_ That _ wasn’t ominous at all. Slowly, she took a pace back, already scanning the area for an escape route. “Who are you?”

There was a blank pause, and then the woman snorted, sienna hand coming up to muffle her laughter. “Oh—  _ sorry _ , sorry, my bad. I musta really creeped ya out! Sorry. I’m Azarna Tanovali, your aunt. It’s nice to meet you again, Ahsoka.” She grinned, and Ahsoka frowned in return.  _ I have family? More importantly, my aunt thought I was important enough to bring four armed guards for an escort? _

Her wariness must have shown on her face, because Tanovali glanced at the guards and scowled. 

“Guys, you’re freaking her out!”

“It’s fine,” Ahsoka dismissed quickly, taking a few steps forward and extending her hand, which Tanovali took eagerly and shook with vigor. “I didn’t know I still had family on Shili.”

Tanovali’s brow-markings shot up. “Of course you do. Did you never check?”

“Of course I did!” It almost offended her to think she wouldn’t have looked. “Just… Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments, and obviously having family is a bad attachment, so it was forbidden for us to go looking. And I always got caught when I did look.”

At that, Tanovali made a sound of derision. “Ah. I can see why the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ hate them so much, now. Not just snatching children is enough, they make sure they’re never heard from again.”

“That’s—” a fair assessment, actually. When she had no denial to give, she just shrugged. “I guess I never thought about it like that.”

“Of course not,  _ Kyr’akrai _ ,” she laughed.

_ Kyr’akrai… _ that was familiar, but also not. She paused, trying to riddle out where she had heard it. “ _ Kyr’tsad _ ?”

“What?” Tanovali looked over at her in shock. “No, we’re nothing like those  _ ad’kyramud _ .  _ Kyr’akrai _ is the heiress.”

“ _ Heiress _ ?” 

“ _ Har’chaak _ , they really didn’t explain  _ anything _ to you, did they?” 

“No…”

“Ahsoka, you’re the next ruler of Shili.”

The capital of Shili was called  _ Ahm-Shili’aierda _ . Cradle of Mother Shili. It was nestled in the megaforest, with the oldest tree sheltering the home of the  _ Akrai _ . All the trees held the homes of her people. 

As she was led into the tree-palace-thing (they called it her hollow), Togruta stopped and stared at her. Some burst into tears, others cheered, and still others whispered excitedly. She really had no idea what to make of it, as an ex-Jedi Padawan who was framed for bombing the Temple. 

Still, she pressed on.

She was brought into a room decorated with bones and furs and teeth. The entire place smelled like incense and bacta, a smell she wasn’t sure she liked. A Togruta dressed in snow-white furs with a medic’s symbol stitched onto its back looked up, his face softening as he saw Tanovali and Ahsoka enter.

“Azarna, you’ve brought her home.”

“Of course I have.  _ Ori’vod _ , are you awake?”

In what seemed to be a nest, another Togruta woman lay peacefully. Ahsoka startled slightly, looking in surprise at how similar their markings were, though the woman had maroon skin instead of sienna like Ahsoka and Tanovali. The woman’s eyes opened— blue, just like hers— and she blinked rapidly. “Of course I am.”

“Kaliya, look. She’s home.”

Slowly, with help from the medic, the woman was lifted up into a sitting position. Ahsoka met the woman’s eyes, and immediately saw how they flooded with tears, a had reaching out. Ahsoka took it out of habit, reminded hauntingly of the men she had rocked to sleep on the battlefield and felt their life join the Cosmic Force. “My  _ ad _ , my  _ ad _ . So’ika.”

The name felt like an itch in the back of her mind, and she smiled awkwardly. “Hi?”

“I’m Kaliya,” the woman told her, a bright smile lighting up her entire face. “Kaliya Tanovali. I’m your mother, So’ika.”

“Ahsoka Tano,” she murmured in reply, not entirely sure what to say in reply. Kaliya— her  _ mother _ — scoffed weakly, and Ahsoka realized how pale she was. Her eyes hd bruises under them, her montrals almost seeming to droop. 

“Tano _ vali _ . I was disgusted to hear your name on the news, how they twisted it. Tanovali is a name of huntresses and warriors, not meant to be stripped away by monks and child-thieves.”

_ Tanovali _ . It sounded… nice. She liked it, really. It felt powerful. Ahsoka smiled at her mother gently, trying to puzzle out her own confusion. “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry I didn’t comm.”

The simple joke again made Kaliya smile, her blue eyes almost glowing with the force her her delight. “Blame the  _ jetiise _ , not yourself, little one. There is much to learn for you, and I am proud you grew into such a strong young huntress.”

Hesitantly, Ahsoka smiled back. She was  _ definitely _ confused as hels, conflicted on every level possible, and almost certainly wanted to jump headfirst out a window to escape, but that was  _ fine _ , this is  _ fine _ . 

She was gonna be  _ just karking fine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. Feedback is important so I can keep improving!


End file.
